Jamkas Wolfswift
“No tyrant could thrive where every subject said no. The tyrant thrives when the first fucking fool salutes.” -Jamkas Wolfswift History The youngest knight of the Queensguard in Guilddon, the peerless Wolfswift had a meteoric rise that provoked equal part awe and envy. One of his colleagues, Thorren, was so incensed that he deserted the guard, later becoming a Lord in the Final Empire. Wolfswift traveled to the Final Empire himself, where he became a close ally of Tolumvire of Arendur. A hero in his own right, Wolfswift did many deeds that would be attributed to Tolumvire, such as the clearing of the mines in Arendur, and the slaying of Lords Bazzel and Ravenfreak. It would be by his hand that Emperor Monopoly would meet his end, securing the victory of Jotunheim's Rebellion. After the rebellion, Wolfswift stayed in Arendur for a period of time. During the Arendur-Ragnarok War, he was offered the position of General of the Arendurian Army, which he pointedly declined. He would soon leave, forming a new adventuring party and dedicating himself to new quests. Personality Wolfswift kept his cards close to his heart, revealing little and pursuing his own obscure motives. He had a sense of honor, and fought by a code. His courage was without equal, and his commitment to victory absolute. He had a bloodthirsty side, and little respect for civilians and common folk. He was a warrior's warrior, having taken up the life of the blade for its own sake then for any higher cause. Wolfswift had a complicated alliance with Tolumvire of Arendur, and in many ways had the most clear-sighted view of him. Wolfswift was the only one of Tolumvire's original group of confidants who was never swayed or influenced by him. Early on, he managed to discover Tolumvire's true name, gaining a great measure of power over him. It was not a power he ever used - merely a reminder to Tolumvire that he was not all-invincible. Despite the tension between them, Tolumvire had great respect for Wolfswift as a warrior, and was would have given anything to have him as a follower. For his part, Wolfswift would support Tolumvire in his darkest hours, being the only one of his allies to equal him for courage. The two had a bleak rapport, one that only surfaced in times of great peril. War of the Philosopher-Kings Jamkas Wolfswift would return to his native land of Guilddon for the war, joining in the attack on Nadezhda. Upon Orval Royce's rebellion against Franz Forrawyn, Wolfswift would refuse to take part. He participated in the event known as the Utgard Death March, becoming one of the few soldiers to survive the journey home. He did not arrive in time to fight the Atlanteans. He would refuse to recognize Ilar Goronwy as his rightful King, instead choosing to make his way towards Atlantis, with the intent to rescue his Queen. He would perish at the hands of Captain Lloyd of the Raine Knights, who had been swayed into the service of Queen Lorelei. Category:Guilddon Category:Player Characters Category:Queensguard Category:Matt Category:Shield Campaign Category:Dead Category:Blademaster